The following U.S. Patents and Publications are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,461 discloses a dispenser for rolls of flexible sheet material has a feed roller with a pair of pinch rollers spaced around the feed roller periphery to guide a web of the material from a supply roll to the dispenser exit. A cutting blade is slidably mounted within the feed roller to move in a path parallel to and offset from a radius of the feed roller with cam followers movable with the blade and extending beyond the ends of the feed roller disposed to reciprocate along this radius. Stationary cams are mounted adjacent the ends of the feed roller engaged with the cam followers, respectively, to positively project the blade cutting edge beyond the feed roller periphery to cut the web and retract such edge as the feed roller is rotated by drawing on the web at the dispenser exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,348 discloses a paper towel dispenser which provides for hands free, automatic feeding of the first sheet of a primary web roll, such as a paper towel roll, into a feed mechanism when its cover is closed. The dispenser also automatically transfers its web feed supply from a primary roll to a reserve roll upon the exhaustion of the primary roll. The patented disclosure eliminates the need for an attendant to thread the leading edge of a primary or reserve roll into the feed mechanism of the dispenser. The dispenser also eliminates wasted paper because it does not begin to feed the reserve roll until the primary roll has expired. The dispenser can include either a manual feed mechanism or a powered feed mechanism. The dispenser relies on a sensor for determining when a portion of the web is absent from a side of the feed mechanism proximate a web discharge opening. When such an absence is sensed, an automatic, powered web transfer mechanism contacts the web located in front of the feed mechanism and positions it between the rollers of the feed mechanism. The transfer mechanism includes a web transfer member and a motor for driving the transfer member in the direction of the feed mechanism. The dispenser also includes a retraction mechanism for returning the transfer bar to a rest position after the web has been introduced into the feed mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,420 discloses a dispenser apparatus for dispensing paper toweling. The dispenser includes structure for damping forces applied to a roll of paper toweling when overspin slack is taken up and modifying cutter blade timing to reduce peak pull force during dispensing. A biased damping roller is displaceable by toweling when the toweling is pulled to take up the slack and maintain the toweling in taut condition.